


You Know You Want Him

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves flustering you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	You Know You Want Him

\- You don’t intend to pay attention to him  
\- You know Triple H is teasing you  
\- He loves to tease you  
\- He always has you caught off-guard lately  
\- He tends to hang around when you need to be working  
\- He’s always in sight  
\- Doing his workout  
\- He knows how sexy he is  
\- He knows how much you want him  
\- You always want him  
\- He also knows precisely how to annoy you  
\- Fluster you  
\- Make you want him  
\- Make you unable to ignore him anymore  
\- Lately you have been trying harder and harder to ignore him  
\- Still  
\- You can’t  
\- He flexes in your sight one more time  
\- That is when you give in  
\- “God Damn...”  
\- The words are almost moaned  
\- Whispered a little too  
\- Husky  
\- “You are such... a fucking tease...”  
\- Triple H smirks at you  
\- Smug  
\- Annoyingly so  
\- You move closer  
\- You smile  
\- He smiles in return  
\- You kiss him  
\- He kisses back  
\- Softly at first  
\- Then less so  
\- It soon turns from soft to passionate  
\- Soon enough both of you are beginning to strip  
\- Hungry for one another


End file.
